ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale Of Two Tournies
A Tale Of Two Tournies is the thirty-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series and the thirteenth episode of Season 2. Description Did I just abridge my own series? In which LittleKuriboh attempts to abridge around 70 episodes in the space of seven minutes without losing his sanity. Will he make it? The proof, as they say, is in the pancakes. I think they say that, anyway. If not, they should. Mmm, pancakes. Summary On their way to rescue Yugi's friends, Mokuba calculates that it will take one episode for the helicopter to reach their destination. Yami and Kaiba agree to pass the time with flashbacks of previous episodes so as to save the animators time and money, piss off their viewers, and send the show's ratings plummeting into the ground. The episode proceeds into a clip show summarizing the first 34 episodes with new dialogue. Trivia * The line "it feels like it was just last week" is a reference to this episode airing a week after the last episode. Cultural references * The episode title is a pun on the book A Tale of Two Cities, and the opening line a reference to the book's first line. * This is the first episode to turn the fly-by cards from the opening into a running gag. Every episode, the cards' images show various pop-culture icons and characters. This episode's cards show: **Ralph Wiggum (from The Simpsons TV show) **Doctor Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise) **Buddy Christ (from Dogma) **Joss Whedon **Elmo (from Sesame Street TV show) * Pegasus talks about Konami being unable to do anything about his dueling tournament, referencing their legal dispute about TCG. * Tristan refers to himself as "the Jar Jar Binks of this show", as Jar Jar Binks is an often mocked and hated character of the ''Star Wars'' movie prequel trilogy. Later in the episode, Tristan talks in the same manner as Jar Jar whilst reciting a line of dialogue from The Phantom Menace. * Mai Valentine states that she is of "no relation to Faye Valentine", which is a character in Cowboy Bebop, who is also very shapely and wears revealing clothes. * "Exodia go down the hole..." is a reference to Little Plucky's catchphrase of "item go down the hole..." * Yugi mockingly calls himself Knuckles the Echidna, whom Dan Green (the voice actor for Yugi in the English dub) also voices, from Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise. * Kaiba calls himself "the goddamn Kaibaman", which is a reference to the comic book superhero Batman's most infamous line of dialogue among fans ("I'm the goddamn Batman"). This continues his "Kaiba-cave" gag from this same scene in "Cliffhanger". It is also a reference to the "Kaibaman" monster card, which depicts Kaiba in a superhero suit. * Joey mentions the Jonas Brothers band. * Kaiba mentions his disappointment of "the Nintendo Wii version". * Keith frustratingly talks about not wanting "to be an American Idiot," referencing the title and lyrics of a Green Day song. * The song of Magical Trevor is played, from Weebl's cartoons. * Tristan says "This is a bug hunt! A bug hunt! Game over man, game over!" which is dialogue from the movie Aliens. * The evil satanic message said by Rebecca Hawkins's teddy bear once reversed would say "You have way too much time on your hands". *The exchange between Joey and Tristan about Serenity is a reference to Metal Gear Awesome by Egoraptor *"You'll Never Stop The Abridged" is a song by TitanAura about Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series to the tune of "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel, and is also a parody of the Simpson's parody of the same song, "You'll Never Stop the Simpsons". * Gozaburo's line during the stinger is from the movie There Will Be Blood, as spoken by the character Daniel Plainview, who is also a ruthless businessman.